


so I'll kiss you like I'm gonna lose you

by flareonfury



Series: show me all the scars you hide [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bets & Wagers, Captain Canary, CaptainCanary, F/M, Kendra Saunders ships Captain Canary, Mick Rory ships Captain Canary, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked for Captain Canary angry kiss.</p>
<p>Leonard Snart takes a necessary risk that has the team believing they lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so I'll kiss you like I'm gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for Captain Canary angry kiss.
> 
> And this was the only thing I could think of. So happy to see all these Captain Canary fans! Name comes Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor.

The silence of the Waverider was unnerving, not since Carter's death was the ship this silent. Each member of the team thought of their new fallen member, grieving the loss of him. He'd been able to save the team but to do it he ended up sacrificing himself.

"Sir," Gideon's voice interrupted the silence, her voice more upbeat than it had been. "Leonard Snart has just entered, he should be here within a minute."

The collective gasps followed her announcement as they all raced over to the entrance, and in walked Leonard Snart, looking a little wary and worse for wear but very much alive.

Before the others could say or do anything more, Sara was in front of him with a glare. "Leonard, you asshole."

The others stood back, all of them could figure out what would happen next - Rip winced in memory of his own experience. However, much to everyone's surprise - except for Mick who grins in trumpet - Sara grabs Leonard by the collar and kisses him.

With only a short pause of shock and at Sara's biting kiss, Leonard quickly kissed her back, deepening it. Like the others, he expected a slap or maybe even a punch, but he'd much prefer _this_ to anything else.

As Sara pulls away, she sighs and opens her eyes. She watches as a smirk appears on his face. Her expression darkens. "Do that again and I'll make sure you'll regret it," Sara promises.

It's the first time that she admits out loud that she cares for him. Never did she let on, though she would flirt openly with him, that there was anything more. Nor had she thought she deserved happiness, but nearly losing him was worse and she didn't want to feel that way again. She's lost too much already - she didn't want to lose anymore.

"Yes, ma'am," Leonard said softly before pulling her in for another kiss, although she nips at him to show him she was still angry with him. Generally he was not for this much show of affection but he's had a bad day. Or good if you consider surviving a near death experience and kissing this gorgeous woman. All he wanted to do right now stay there with her,

Mick smirks and picks up on his partner's mindset as the couple ignores their surroundings. He pushes a gasping Ray and Jax out of the room, while Kendra struggles to hold in her laughter (excited that she's won the bet that Sara and Leonard would get together, Ray and Martin owes her a hundred bucks). Rip grumbles to himself about PDA in the cockpit as he follows the others out the room. Martin joins them after studying the couple for an extra second, the unlikely pair had been close since the beginning. He wished he'd thought it would come to this before placing that bet with Kendra.

_**THE END.** _

 


End file.
